


In My Final Moments

by ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Angst, Final Thoughts, Gen, If You Like His Character Anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs/pseuds/ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs
Summary: The death of Jason Dean from his own perspective, and the thoughts he had before the bomb went off.





	In My Final Moments

Jason Dean wasn’t thinking clearly during the final moments of his life, which partly explained why they ended up being his final moments. It explained his fight with Veronica in the boiler room, the constant back and forth between doing whatever he needed to do to get her out of his way, before going back to just wanting her lips on his. It was a stupid argument he had been having with himself, and he had lost track of when it had started.

And now, here he was, standing in front of another school that he hated. Another damn school his father had told him that he would be attending. And for how long? His father didn’t have an answer. Though Westenburg had offered more change to JD’s life than any other school had. Rather then making snarky comments under his breath during class, staying distant from the rest of his peers, maybe getting in detention once or twice; he had actually changed things. Heather Chandler was gone. Because of him. Kurt and Ram were gone. Because of him. But everyone else in that school right now was fine. They had no idea of the bombs that he had placed through out the school. That if his plan had been successful, they would be nearing the end of their lives.

And that… was because of Veronica. That was something, no, someone, that he had never expected. He had never met a Veronica before, and he could see why. He had no idea that someone could hold the poise and attitude that a Heather had… but be able to make their own decisions, form their own thoughts that didn’t blend with that typical popular girl bull shit.

And now he watched as that girl stood before him. Bloodied, bruised, and though he hated to say it, looking like absolute hell. Though he couldn’t really say much, considering she was probably thinking all the same things about him. Not to mention he was now missing a fucking finger.

But all of this was his fault anyway. He wasn’t completely ignorant. He could at least realize that. It went along with that ‘argument with himself’ thing. Unfortunately for her, Veronica had been caught in the middle of that fight. It obviously hadn’t ended that well for either of them. Then again, who was the one with a bomb currently strapped to their chest? And Veronica had gotten what she wanted after all. Maybe it was the right thing, but he was still working that part out.

He didn’t have much time left to do so.

He let out a shaky breath as he looked up at her, hunched over, counting down in his head the small amount of time that he had left. This was it. “Pretend I did blow up the school,” he said to her, watching her facial features change between some mixture of shock, awe, and whatever the hell else she was feeling. “All the schools.” He forced a small grin, glancing between her and the ground. “Now that you’re dead, what are you gonna do with your life?”

He waited for an answer, expecting some wise words that only she would say. And only to him. A typical Veronica answer.

Instead, he saw a very small smile come across her face, and he could have sworn that she laughed a little bit. Even through the pain. She looked down at her jacket, putting a hand in the pocket before pulling out a cigarette. She gave him a faint, yet still smug look as she held it out before placing it between her lips. She folded her hands in front of her and watched him. Like she was waiting patiently for his death. Waiting for him to make the next move when she knew he couldn’t.

He stared at her dumbfounded, holding his side. While… far from what he expected, it was definitely a ‘Veronica answer’. He let out a small laugh, or at least as close to that as he could, and looked down at the ground for a few moments. He wouldn’t exactly call it comfort, but something about knowing that she was still the same person, even in this situation, made him feel a bit better.  He knew that she would be okay. And somehow, she’d be able to make sure it stayed that way. Something that… he never would have been able to do.

She was Veronica fucking Sawyer.

He let out a heavy sigh as he looked back up slowly, raising his arms up in a t position. He closed his eyes, grimacing as he waited for the timer to reach zero, knowing that his life would soon be over.

And then he heard beeping.

He looked down in confusion, opening his eyes as he stared down at the bomb. Jesus fucking Christ.

He let out a heavy sigh as he began to mess with the wires, noticing that it had stopped at fifteen seconds. After a few seconds he gave up and just hit the side of it. The timer started to count down again. Of course.

As he looked back up, he noticed Veronica let out a small chuckle, one that he would have missed had he still been looking down.

Yep, still Veronica.

As she watched him with a barely noticeable smile, still lingering from the laugh, he looked back at her with a faint smile, which ended up being more of a grimace then anything due to the pain. He kept his eye on her for a barely a second before closing his eyes again and going back to the same position as before. He refused to let her be the last thing that he saw.

He counted down the last few seconds of his life.

Until finally, it reached zero.


End file.
